


Cas's Destiel, Actually

by FunkyTown67_RH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Castiel, Angels, Awkward Kissing, Bottom Dean, Chair Sex, Drunk Castiel, Drunken Kissing, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Matchmaking, Naked Castiel, POV Castiel, Popsicles, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Castiel, Sirens, Stubborn Dean, Surprise Kissing, Trapped In A Closet, Trickster Gabriel, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyTown67_RH/pseuds/FunkyTown67_RH
Summary: Cas and Dean find themselves in some pretty unbelievable situations. It turns out a certain trickster is playing matchmaker.





	1. The Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destiel, Actually](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232183) by Cuboid. 



> This is NOT an original work. I merely took it and changed the POV to Cas’s. [Cuboid wrote it on m.fanfiction.net.](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8095754/1/Destiel-Actually)  
> This is, I believe, the first true Destiel fanfic I ever read. I absolutely love it and have read it more times than I can count, but always felt the need for a Cas POV. Since it was written in 2012 and therefore no update is likely, I took this dilemma into my own hands.  
> This is pitiful compared to Cuboid’s original fic, so please go [read it](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8095754/1/Destiel-Actually)!! You will not be sorry.

Cas was leaning against the refrigerator in the kitchen while Dean, Sam, and Bobby were sitting at the table. They were discussing their plan to hunt a skinwalker who had snuck onto a Hollywood set. Despite their arguments, most notably from Dean, Cas had insisted on accompanying them. After the Apocalypse, he didn’t trust that they would be safe anywhere.

    “This ain’t gonna be easy. Skinwalkers are sneaky, little creatures” Bobby crosses his arms.

    “They’re humans too.” Sam sits up a little straighter, “Maybe we could catch him out, deal with him while he’s  _ not  _ a dog?” Cas calculates the risk of fighting the skinwalker in both his forms. They were pretty even, just a bit higher if he was a dog. 

    Bobby readjusts himself, “T’s not the killin’ that I’m worried about. Hollywood’s pretty tight with security.” 

    “Don’t sweat it,” Dean adds and Cas flicks his gaze to Dean’s face, “We’ve got the angel express to ride.” 

    Cas frowns gently, displeased, “I’m not just a means for transport.” He watches as Dean’s eyebrows jump up. 

    “We know Cas,” Sam is quick to soothe Cas’s hurt feelings, “We’re grateful you’re here to help us.” Sam throws Dean a cold glance. Dean snorts, still watching Cas. Cas stares right back, refusing even to blink.

    Dean stands up and walks into the kitchen. Cas assumes he is going for a beer and prepares to move out of his way. Before he can move an inch, Dean trips on a rug that Cas is fairly certain hadn't been there a moment ago, and is falling towards Cas. His chest collides with Cas’s then his knees, and then their lips come together as Dean’s entire body is aligned with Cas’s. Cas freezes and so does Dean.  

    Cas feels his lips part slightly as stares at Dean and tries to comprehend the situation. It’s not that he particularly minds having Dean’s lips on his, he’s just certain that Dean did not intend for this to happen and was about to explode in anger and embarrassment. He wasn’t wrong. Dean jerks his body away and stares at Cas with an expression of disbelief on his face. Sam explodes with laughter at the table. Cas is actually slighted worried for him because of how violent it seems. 

   “Well, ain’t you two just the prettiest princesses at the ball,” Bobby quips, obviously amused as well. Dean’s expression morphs from disbelief to one of outrage. 

   “I can _ not _ believe that just happened,” Dean growls. Sam lets out one last laugh before managing to control himself. Bobby chuckles and shakes his head slightly.

   Castiel isn’t embarrassed like Dean is. He’s just surprised and slightly curious. He feels the need to say something to that effect and begins with, “Dean…”

    Dean holds up a finger and wipes the back of his mouth. Cas is actually a little hurt by that motion, “Don’t. That never happened.” Dean pushes Cas to the side and rips a beer out of the fridge. Then he stalks back to his chair at the table, plops himself down and proceeds to glare at the world, seemingly challenging it to make fun of him.


	2. Close Quarters

 As Dean and the others infiltrate the set, Cas sits in the Impala, waiting. He is worried. He knows that they can take care of themselves, but he is still in high alert mode, not yet adjusted after the Apocalypse. Unable to wait any longer, Cas locates Dean and flies to him.

    Cas looks around himself in confusion. Dean is nowhere in sight and he appears to be in a closet. Confused, Cas reaches for the door and tries to turn the knob. It won’t budge. He throws some grace at it and it still remains closed. Some supernatural force was keeping it closed. Cas flips through his list of creatures with that sort of power and the only result he has is another angel. Since his grace isn’t even making a dent in the door, it must be an archangel…. Gabriel. It must be him. Gabriel is a little too fond of practical jokes. 

    Suddenly, the door is ripped open, Dean throws himself into the small space and shoves a broom under the handle. Dean whips around, hands held up in a defensive posture. 

    “Hello, Dean.” Cas says, unable to think of anything better. This is a bizarre situation. Gabriel must have been behind Dean’s slip the other day as well. This is not acceptable. Gabriel is playing with Cas’s emotions. He probably suspects how Cas feels about Dean and is having fun putting them in these impossible situations.

    Dean is shoving himself backwards, but the closet is shrinking as he does so. Dean’s chest is almost touching Cas’s. 

    “Cas? What the Hell are you doin’ in here, man?” Dean whispers, his brows furrowing in confusion. 

    “I thought you would require some assistance, but I've found myself unable to leave this room.” Cas looks at the floor, slightly embarassed.

    “Did you, I don't know, try and  _ use the door _ ?” Dean asks, voice sarastic.

    Cas lifts his head to glare as Dean, “Of course. I tried everything.” He is insulted that Dean would assume he hadn’t tried something so simple. 

    Dean seems slightly amused, “Well, this has been nice and all, but I'm getting outta here before the world decides to cast me and you as main leads in 'the love story of a hunter and an angel and how they got trapped in a closet'.” 

_     If only _ , Cas thinks. Dean turns, elbowing Cas in the ribs more than once as he struggles. Cas doesn’t mind. He is just waiting for Dean to figure out he can’t leave either. Dean knocks down the broom and struggles with the door for a few moments before giving up.

    "Damnit," Dean curses quietly and tries to move away from the door. His hip bumps into Cas’s groin. Cas suppresses the urge to inhale sharply.  "Mind backing up a little, Cas? I'm feelin' parts of you I'd rather not feel."   

    Of course Dean would feel that way. Cas sighs, “I can’t. There’s no room.” Cas is fairly certain the closet has grown even smaller. Dean growls and lets his head fall forwards against the door. After a moment, he struggles back to facing Cas.

    “There's someone behind this, isn't there?" Dean seems exasperated.

    “It would seem so.” Cas isn’t going to fully explain it to Dean unless he asks. He doesn’t want to make Dean feel uncomfortable about the idea of Gabriel playing matchmaker.

    “Any ideas?” Cas stiffens. He doesn’t want to tell Dean and watch him pull away even farther. Cas is more than okay with the current situation.

    “I have an idea, though the motives aren't very clear.” Cas decides he would tell Dean who, but not why.

    “So? Who's the wise guy?” Dean responds with quite a lot of irritation. Cas sighs and that seems to only aggravate Dean further.

    “Gabriel. He’s full of… tricks.” Cas is not going to say  _ schemes _ . That implies some larger plan.

    Dean raises his eyebrows, “Gabriel? As in the archangel?”

    “Yes, Gabriel, he’s--” Cas can’t breath. In or out. His lungs are stuck in their halfway position. Apparently Gabriel is tired of hearing them talk. Knowing what’s happening doesn’t make it any more pleasant. Cas looks up at Dean.

    “The dick put you on mute?” Cas isn’t happy that Gabriel let Dean talk. If he was going to play with both of them, it might as well be equal treatment. That’s when Cas feels a surge of foreign grace around him and the closet begins to shrink even further. Dean’s front presses against his. 

    “Son of a bitch,” Dean mutters and looks up. His nose bumps against Cas’s. Cas freezes. So does Dean. Dean isn’t complaining like Cas thought he would. In fact, Dean seems to be looking at Cas’s lips. Cas feels his own heartbeat speed up. He’s unused to having this vessel be  _ his _ and not just a body he is borrowing and his  physical reactions still surprise him. 

    A few minutes pass and still Dean remains silent. Dean sucks in a breath and the edge of his lips brush against Cas’s. Dean closes his eyes and Cas watches him intently. Cas wants to move forwards, just to feel Dean’s lips against his again. To be honest, he hadn’t stopped thinking about how that had made him feel since Gabriel’s first strike. What holds Cas back is the knowledge that Dean doesn’t feel the same way. 

     Without warning, the closet door opens and Dean stumbles backwards. Sam, who had opened the door, catches him. Cas walks out, working hard to appear calm even though he can feel the blood rising to his face. Sam looks confused.

    “Did you want some time alone or…” Sam trails off.

    “Ask Cas for the details. Ask Cas why we were locked in a closet like some crappy high school movie set-up,” Dean spits out and then storms off, not looking back. Sam looks at Cas in confusion.

    “My brother, Gabriel, seems to think it’s amusing to mess with us.” Cas explains.

    Sam raises one eyebrow and chuckles, “Oh. Guess Dean makes it too easy, huh?” Cas looks away, unsure what Sam means.


	3. Embrace the Nakedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your dick of a brother is trying to hook us up?” Dean finally asks in disbelief. Cas lets himself look at Dean. He really doesn’t want to hear what Dean must have to say about that, but he figures he’ll have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... focusing on my other fics. I hope to have one more chapter out by Monday before I post the next chapter in Rebellion. After that... who knows? But I'll try to make it faster than this time. Okay, that's all. Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

    At Dean’s insistence, Cas tries to call Gabriel. Gabriel doesn’t respond and doesn’t come to talk like Castiel had requested. One week goes by until Gabriel strikes again. Everyone is in the kitchen, talking about something Sam and Bobby were researching. Cas had gone to fetch a book and is in the process of opening the door to the kitchen when he notices that he is naked except for boxers. He has no idea when all of his clothes had disappeared. Grumbling to himself about bothersome brothers, Cas locates his clothes (which were folded neatly in Dean’s room) and uses his grace to clothe his body in them. Then he walks into the kitchen, pretending nothing had happened. Bobby holds out his hand for the book, but Dean and Sam don’t even seem to notice his entrance, too wrapped up in their argument.

    While that time he managed to keep Gabriel’s actions from the others, one week later he isn’t so lucky. When he walks in from the kitchen the two Winchesters are staring at him like they’d never seen him before. He cocks his head in confusion. Then Dean speaks.

    “Um, Cas” Dean clears his throat, “Where are your _clothes_?”

    Cas looks down at his body and sees only skin and boxers. Just like before. He yanks his head back up and splutters in frustration before he forms a single word, "Gabriel.” Dean is staring at his face intently and Sam is looking between Cas and Dean. Castiel wishes Sam could tell him what Dean is thinking. This stare is more intense than normal.

    “What exactly is Gabriel trying to do?” Sam asks from the sofa. Cas winces inside. This is the question he had been dreading. He mutters to himself and suddenly realizes he said the words out loud. He looks up nervously. Would Dean realize what ' _He’s behaving like a cherub'_ meant?

    “A cherub? You mean he’s acting like Cupid? He’s trying to set you and Dean up?” Sam is grinning in amusement and Dean is staring wide-eyed at Sam while he tips his chair back. Dean tips too far and he and the chair fall to the floor. Cas does a quick assessment for injuries and finds none, but otherwise keeps his eyes on Sam. Dean doesn’t speak for a few minutes and just lies on the floor. Cas assumes that he is processing anger and disgust. Cas feels a brief stab of pain in his chest, but ignores it.

    “Your dick of a brother is trying to hook us up?” Dean finally asks in disbelief. Cas lets himself look at Dean. He really doesn’t want to hear what Dean must have to say about that, but he figures he’ll have to.

    “I believe that he’s under the impression that _you_ are the reason I rebelled against Heaven, and therefore believes my feelings run deeper than I let on,” Cas says with a weary sigh. He doesn’t like thinking about how he’d been cut off from Heaven, but people and angels keep reminding him of it by questioning his loyalties.

    “Well… do they? Your feelings I mean,” Sam, ever the diplomat, asks with a nervous edge to his voice. He gives an awkward smile, looking between Dean and Cas before continuing, “Do you have secret feelings for Dean or something --”

    “No.” Cas replies because he must. The fact that Dean replies with the same word at the same time, but filled with outrage, tears a small hole in Cas’s heart. Sam seems unconvinced and shrugs.

    “I dunno, I guess I wouldn’t be surprised.”

    Cas notices Dean glance down his body. A strange sort of embarrassed warmth shifts in his body. Then Dean sighs in exasperation.

    “Dude, put some clothes on. This is freaking me out.” Dean sounds frustrated and a little angry.

    Cas locates his clothes, again in Dean’s room, and zaps them back onto his body. Dean visibly relaxes and he leans back in his chair. Cas sighs to himself and then tries to remember what he was doing before Gabriel denuded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


	4. Mrs. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Siren at a homo convention? Only couples allowed? You really think this is a coincidence?” Dean sounds angry. Then he turns to glare at Cas, “You need to get your brother’s ass down here so I can kick it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write... I can only hope it's not complete crap. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

   

    “This is Gabriel,” Dean growls through his teeth. Castiel silently agrees.

    “I dunno, Dean,” Sam looks doubtful, “Seems a bit too much work for an angel who wants a little fun.” Castiel knows that this is definitely not too much for Gabriel. No joke could be taken too far for him.

    “Siren at a homo convention? Only couples allowed? You really think this is a coincidence?” Dean sounds angry. Then he turns to glare at Cas, “You need to get your brother’s ass down here so I can kick it.”

    Castiel doesn’t answer. He looks down, thinking how it shouldn’t hurt so much, seeing how angry Dean is at this turn of events.

    “You know I’d go but…” Sam starts and then gestures to his laptop.

    “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’ve gotta work your nerdy magic and hack into the security system. Just be quick, okay?” Dean shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head slightly. He whips out his arm and grabs Cas’s hand. Castiel jumps a bit at the roughness of the touch, but honestly doesn’t mind holding Dean’s hand, even if it is a new sensation.

    “Let’s go, honey.” Dean says in a slightly high pitched voice. Sam snorts and Cas glances at him. Sam gives him a look which obviously means _Good luck with him._ Dean’s shoulders seem to relax slightly. Cas tightens his hold on Dean’s hand. Dean seems to ignores it, but the contact makes Cas feel a little warmer inside. Dean begins walking, dragging Cas behind him. When they reach the front desk, the man behind it smiles at them. He has blonde hair and too tight clothing.

    “Welcome to the LGBT Convention for Loving Couples!” the man frowns and glances back and forth between Dean and Cas, “Um, Excuse me for being rude, but you don’t seem like a loving couple.”

    Dean’s eyebrows raise a fraction and he smiles tightly, “It’s his first time with a guy,” Dean moves his head in Cas’s direction. Cas looks at Dean and cocks his head. He’d been with… oh. Dean meant ‘in a relationship with’. Cas was still learning about the many different ways humans used words.

    “You’ve been missing out, dude,” The blonde guy winks at him, causing Cas to frown slightly. Dean begins dragging Cas by his hand again as they approach the double doors.

    “Let’s get this over with,” Dean mutters to himself as he pushes open the doors and enters the hall. Cas looks around the large hall. It has dark, wooden walls which are decorated with pictures of men. There is classy music playing for the people dancing in the center of the hall.

    “Sam said the siren will most likely be in a form that will receive a lot of attention,” Castiel says to Dean, studying the dancers one by one, looking for the one which gives off that specific pink aura. Dean tugs on Cas’s arm, breaking his concentration. Cas follows him to a dark corner where they can observe the crowd without being noticed.

    Cas returns to scanning the crowd. Everyone seems to be an ordinary human with an average soul. Surprisingly, it’s Dean who spots the siren first. He begins to lift the hand Castiel is still holding, but then switches to use his other hand to point across the room.

    “There.” Cas looks where Den pointed, face pinched in a frown of concentration. He meets the blue eyes of a dark-haired man and is immediately lost in them. This man is… gorgeous. Cas doesn’t know why he spends time looking at anything else. He begins to walk towards him. The only thing that matters right now is getting closer to that perfect man.

   He has the vague impression that someone is talking to him, but it doesn’t matter. Cas passes men and women dancing, but doesn’t give them a second thought. The gorgeous man holds out a hand and beckons to Cas. Castiel speeds up, the need to touch this man growing with every step. The man begins to walk towards him and they meet in the crowd. He takes Cas’s hand and pulses of pure lust are funneled in through that simple contact. Cas’s eyes widen. He’d felt this before… he couldn’t remember where... but it was nowhere near this strong. While everything is telling him to slam the stunning man into the nearest wall, a small part of Cas’s brain is quivering in fear telling him that these sensations  are not welcome. It is quickly exterminated.

    As soon as they are out of the room, the man throws him against the wall. All Cas can think about is touching him, pressing his body against him. The man is leaning closer, face almost touching Cas’s, when suddenly the man is gone and Cas’s body feels suddenly cold and the _need_ coils tightly inside of him. Some sort of struggle is happening, but Cas is just focusing on breathing and not exploding with the lust racing through his veins. His hands are pressing against the wall hard enough to break through the drywall.

    Then the blue-eyed man taps him on the shoulder and all of his focus is immediately directed to the other man in the room. _Dean_ , his mind provides but his body doesn’t care. Before he can process anything, his hands are fisted in Dean’s t-shirt and he’s driving his warm body into the opposite wall. As soon as they’ve made contact, Cas grinds his hips down into Dean’s and the tension that had been building in his gut tightens and solidifies, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

    But Cas needs more. He leans forwards and sucks on the strong neck in front of him, still pushing his hips down into Dean’s at a steadily increasing pace. He feels the rumble of words pass through the neck, but his mind is too lost in lust and want to process language. He lets go to look Dean in the face. He knows this man. He knows somewhere that he shouldn’t be doing this. He can’t remember why. All he knows is that he wants to. Desperately. Cas pushes down on Dean again in a long, slow grind. A small angry noise comes from the hunter.

    That makes Cas’s pulse ratchet up. He forcibly shoves his leg in between Dean’s legs to get a better angle to grind against his pelvis.  It’s way too much, but Cas can’t stop. He lets his head drop to Dean’s collarbone, mouthing at the chest below it. His hips are pushing into Dean’s and all he can focus on are the sharp, almost painful, shoots of pure pleasure racing through his body faster than he can process them.

    He feels Dean tensing up under him and that just propels him to go faster and harder. He’s panting, his mind and body consumed with sensation. Suddenly the maddening lust is gone. Cas freezes. Pleasure is still radiating through him, seeping into his bones, but he can think clearly again. He looks up at Dean, horrified at what he just did. Would Dean ever forgive him?

    “Dean…” he begins and draws away. Dean’s head snaps backwards and with a moan, which sends a spike of lust up Cas’s spine, digs his fingers into Cas’s shoulders. Dean gasps and Cas wants to catch that breath on his lips. This is a completely different type of desire from the lust the siren had been pumping into him. This is born from a purer place.

    Dean’s knees seem to give out and Cas grips his arms to keep him from falling down. Even just that touch makes him want to move closer to Dean again. He wants to know what Dean is experiencing. What would this be like if the siren hadn’t been involved? If Dean had actually wanted this? Cas desperately wants to know. Dean’s eyes snap open. As soon as they focus, he seems to study Cas’s face.

    Sam makes a noise of disgust, distracting Dean, “Oh, man, that’s just gross. Couldn’t you have just waited until I was outside?”

    A dark blush colors Dean’s cheeks and he shoves Cas away. He squeezes out from between Cas and the wall. He holds his hands out the side and looks down at his pants. Cas doesn’t see any visible evidence and apparently neither does Dean because he looks up with a bit more dignity in his face than there had been a few moments ago.

    “It was the siren, Sam. Don’t get any funny ideas,” Dean points at the corpse behind him. Cas glances at it and approaches Dean. He feels the need to apologize to fix their relationship.

    “Dean--” Cas begins but Dean cuts him off by holding up a hand.

    “Save it. Just…” Dean turns to face him, but closes his eyes, “save it.” No one speaks for a minute. Cas is too afraid that if he does he’ll just damage their relationship further. He doesn’t always understand Dean’s moods or the rules of human interaction. It’s Sam who breaks the silence.

    “Cas. We need to talk to your brother.”

 

  

 

   “The only reason summoning Gabriel is safe is because he has been on earth for centuries. Trying this with any other archangel would be suicide.” Cas tells the Winchesters. They both nod. Then Dean looks at Sam and gives him another firmer nod. Sam drops the match onto the sigil. The flames spread quickly, licking along the lines of the sigil.

    “Gabriel,” Sam verbalizes the archangel’s name. Cas hears a harsh, erratic flutter of wings and Gabriel appears. He is bent over on the ground in the center of the sigil. His head snaps up and both Winchesters jerk back.

    “No frickin’ way,” Dean mutters. Cas looks at him in confusion. There was recognition on both of their faces. Gabriel stands up.

    “You know, being yanked away from the beginning of what was going to be a fantastic orgy by a couple of yahoos like you really is a buzzkill,” Gabriel throws out his arms and drags out his vowels, “Sam, Dean. Nice to see you again!”

    Anger is painted across both Sam and Dean’s faces. Cas looks between the brothers and Gabriel, waiting for an explanation. Finally, Gabriel speaks.

    “Oh, fine. Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was an angel. Would it soothe your tiny little brains if I said that I _invented_ the Trickster? So, technically, I haven’t lied to you at all,” Gabriel smirks. Sam and Dean continue to glare. Cas lets his frown disappear as he realizes what the situation is. Dean had told him about the Trickster before. It hadn’t occurred to him that the Trickster could be his brother. Cas looks at Sam and then Dean. It’s clear they aren’t going to say anything.

    “Gabriel. We would appreciate it if you stopped meddling with Dean and me.” Cas requests, knowing that it probably won’t be that easy. Gabriel turns to face him, pretending that he hadn’t known Cas was there all along.

 

   “Meddling? Me? You’ve got the wrong guy, bro.” Gabriel has a _way_ too innocent expression on his face.

    “Clam it, asshat, we know it’s you,” Dean is speaking in a low, hostile voice. He steps towards Gabriel, “You just love messing with people’s lives, don’t you?”

    Gabriel lets the faux innocence drop and every feature of his face settles into an expression of mischief. “How could I resist, Deano? I checked up on my little bro here after hearing he’d rebelled against Heaven and wow, was I surprised,” He turns to Cas and smirks, making Cas shift nervously, “he’d thrown it all away for whimpering, pathetic Dean Winchester.”

    Cas’s eyes widen slightly and he glances at Dean who seems to be pointedly _not_ looking at him. He really wants to make Gabriel stop talking, but that is out of his power.

    “I figured there had to be some kind of ridiculous reason he’d do that. Castiel’s one of the more sensible angels, see. And well, me clever, little mind came up with the obvious solution,” Gabriel spreasd his arms as wide as his mischievous grin and Castiel braces himself for whatever is going to come out of his brother’s mouth next, “he’s in love with you. You’re in love with him.”    

    Sam coughs, covering laughter. Dean stares with his mouth hanging slightly open. Cas spirals down in as much of a panic attack as angels are capable of. Dean recovers first.

    “You are one disturbed asshole, you know that?” Dean barks out angrily. Cas’s heart plummets.

    “If by ‘disturbed’ you mean “has eyes’, sure. You two have been barking up each other’s tree since Cassie here made his grand entrance. I’m just playing as the ladder.” Gabriel shrugs, looking extraordinarily unapologetic. Cas feels anger bubble inside of him. Maybe half of what Gabriel is saying is true, but the fact that the other half isn’t just hurts and Cas doesn’t need Gabriel to rub it in.

    “Well _stop_. This isn’t a game, Gabriel.” Gabriel seems to stop and consider Cas’s words. A hopeful silence reigns for a few moments. Then Gabriel’s head shoots up and it’s obvious what his final decision is. Cas resigns himself to emotional pain until Gabriel runs his little joke into the ground.

    “Sorry, buckos. This is one ride I’m not ever getting off of. You two are the most fun I’ve had in ages,” Gabriel’s eyebrows wiggle up and down, “Time to step up and play your roles, boys.” In the blink of an eye, Gabriel’s flown off to some remote corner of the globe.

    Sam steps forward, alarmed, “He… How did he…”

    Dean seems to notice something which causes him to snarl and kick the ground under his feet. “Son of a bitch!”

    “Come on, Dean,” Sam seems to be attempting to soothe his brother, “Acting like this is just gonna make it more entertaining for the sick bastard. Play it cool.”

    Dean stands still and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He ruffles his shoulders and opens his eyes. His face is a neutral mask. He walks towards Cas who frowns, unsure what Dean is intending to do. Dean merely slaps his shoulder as he passes by.

    “Let’s give your dick of a brother one lame ass show.” Dean walks back into the house and Cas looks at Sam. Sam raises his eyebrows and shoulders.

    “Good luck, I guess.” Sam sounds unsure. Cas nods his head and flies a few hundred feet away from the house. Just enough to be alone.

  


    Cas is still sitting out there in the field later that evening when he senses a slight disturbance in the peaceful atmosphere surrounding the house. He let himself listen in for a moment.  

     _You should see your face man._ Sam laughs

     _You think me and Cas are soulmates?_ Cas’s pulse jumps. _Are you frickin’ insane? ... Submissive? No way._ Dean sounds utterly disgusted. Cas cringes and plucks a daisy. He watches a bee circle it and sighs.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


	5. Pucker Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No way,” Dean declares, “You’re all out of angel juice,” he points at Cas, “We’re taking you to the bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long!! I wish I could promise you the next chapter would be out soon, but Rebellion is my first priority and it's been taking up a lot of time lately. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

     Cas has been sitting in the hotel room far too long. With the intention to find someplace he could walk in relative peace, he tries to fly out of the room. Nothing happens. Cas tries to gather his grace for a second attempt, but it feels as if his grace is just out of reach. He’s felt this before. Filled with frustration and indignation, Cas shoots out of the chair he’d been seated in. 

    “I’ve lost the use of my grace.” he calmly informs the two Winchesters. 

    “What do you mean you’ve lost your mojo?” Dean demands.

    “It’s being suppressed by another angel’s grace,” Cas stared at the carpet as if it was the one responsible. He hears Dean curse and frowns, his own displeasure compounded by Dean’s. 

   Dean sits on the edge of the bed, “Great. Cases are gonna be harder now that you’re limp.” Dean threw one of his hands towards Cas, indicating his entire body. Cas frowns. He is slightly confused by Dean’s body language and considering being hurt.

    Sam joins the conversation. “Should we call him down again? Maybe we could talk him into giving you some of your powers back--”    

    “I wouldn’t advise it,” Cas warns, “Forcefully calling an archangel to you once is dangerous -- doing it twice is foolish,” Cas sighs and seats himself back in his chair, “I will just have to wait.” Cas focuses his gaze on the ceiling and ignores the glances Sam and Dean are sending his way.   

    “You’re just gonna sit there?” Dean asked him. Cas nodded. He didn’t see a need to do anything else. Dean stands up and slaps his knee. Tingles run up Cas’s leg and his eyes widen imperceptibly.

    “No way,” Dean declares, “You’re all out of angel juice,” he points at Cas, “We’re taking you to  the bar.” Cas frowns, not sure he approves of this idea. Dean doesn’t give him a chance to complain, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him out of the chair and towards the door.

    “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Dean?” Sam looks dubious as he sets a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “You know what Gabriel’s doing--”

    “--Yeah, and he can shove his little game up his shiny, angelic ass. We’re going for a drink.” Dean shrugs Sam off and continued dragging Cas. Cas looks over his shoulder at Sam, pleading with him to not let Dean take him to a bar. Dean was probably going to pick up some stranger and Cas did not want to be present for that. It hurt enough knowing it happened without having to witness it. The look Sam sent back was apologetic but resigned.

    The three of them walk along the street to the nearest bar. Dean is still holding Cas’s sleeve, but Cas is not going to complain. It was probably the closest thing he’d ever get to holding Dean’s hand. It didn’t take long for them to reach the bar. Dean paused in front of the door and looked around warily. Satisfied that there is no sign of Gabriel, Dean opens the door and enters. With a small jerk, Dean releases Cas’s sleeve and clears his throat. Cas rubs his wrist, sorry to be without Dean’s hand.

    “Go find a seat, huggy bear,” Dean slaps Cas on the shoulder and leaves him alone with Sam. 

    “Sorry, Cas. But you know how Dean gets… you just can’t say no. Or rather he just won’t hear it,” Sam chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

    “It’s okay, Sam. If it makes Dean happy it’s worth doing,” Cas switches his weight to his left foot.

    “Let’s just find a seat,” Sam suggests, giving Cas an odd look out of the side of his eye. Sam heads towards a small booth and Cas follows him. Cas sits opposite Sam, who seems completely relaxed, and traces patterns in the wood of the table with his index finger. Before long, Dean returns with three glasses of beer. 

    “Drink up,” Dean pushes one glass towards Cas.

    Cas glances at the beer, then Dean, then around the room, then back at the beer. He isn’t sure he likes the idea of getting drunk, but Dean seems so excited. He grabs the beer and leans down to drink it. He tilts it back further and further. He might as well take it all down now. When Cas sets down the glass, the expression of amazement on Dean’s face makes it completely worth it. He didn’t half mind the beer either. He allows his lips to stretch in a weak smile.

    “You’ve got--” Dean begins, gesturing to his own lips. Cas cocked his head and blinked at Dean in confusion. Dean rolls his eyes and leans forward, stretching an arm out towards Cas. He swipes his thumb across Cas’s top lip, sending tingles radiating across Cas’s face. Cas stares at Dean’s face as Dean wipes his thumb off on the collar of Cas’s trenchcoat. He would really like Dean to do that again. His head is buzzing a bit and he actually feels the urge to suggest Dean do just that. Dean looks up as a waitress passes by. He taps her on the shoulder.

    “Hey, can we get another beer over here? Maybe a few,” Dean glances at him, “A _ lot _ of vodka shots?” She nods and walks towards the bar. 

    “Vodka shots? You’re gonna give him vodka shots?” Sam asks, slightly horrified. Dean’s responding smile is gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Dean slides into the booth next to him and knocks his elbow. Cas leans into the touch, Dean’s arm a line of warmth down his side.

    “He’s a lightweight. Look at him, he’s like a kid on happy juice and he’s only had a beer,” Dean grins and knocks his elbow against Cas’s. Cas likes that. He looks over at Dean and feels a small smile find its way to his lips.

    “I like alcohol,” Cas tells Dean. He feels...free. It’s nice. Dean is staring into Cas’s eyes and grinning wider. That feels good too.

    “Go on, show us what you got,” Dean pushes ten shots toward him. Cas hadn’t even noticed the waitress delivering them. Cas picks up the first one and downs it in a single gulp. He can feel Dean’s eyes on him. He really wants to impress Dean. He downs the other nine as efficiently as he had the first. He plonks down the final glass and it falls over, but he doesn’t care. He looks up at Dean, hoping he was impressed. Dean’s face goes in and out of focus a few times and Dean’s voice echoes oddly in his head. 

    “Dude,” Dean’s hand is warm on Cas’s shoulder. He likes the warmth, “You’re  _ awesome. _ ” Dean was impressed. Cas grinned and felt himself sway slightly where he sat.

    Sam’s voice was an unimportant buzz in his head, “You should probably have told him that we don’t always drink alcohol to get drunk.” Cas’s arms felt weird, disconnected. He stretched one out, but it knocked over some menus. He couldn’t find a reason to care. Not when Dean was smiling at him like that. 

    “Oh, this is grand,” Dean hits the table with his hand and Cas struggles to process his words, knowing this is a sign of importance, “Cas, come here.” Dean leaves the booth, taking away the line of heat against Cas’s side. He wants it back. His hands find the booth first and then his knees. When he reaches the edge of the booth, it’s a bit of a struggle, but he makes it to his feet by using Dean as an anchor. Dean points to someone on the other side of the bar. Cas can’t really make out details.

    “See that chick? She wants to be your friend. Go get her,” Dean pushes against Cas’s back and then slaps his ass. Cas frowns but does as Dean asks. He approaches the person, who he can now tell is a woman, and attempts to form a coherent sentence, a task that is becoming increasingly more difficult.

   “Um, Ma’am. Dean told me that you wanted to be my friend? I was wondering, do you?” Cas forced out. The woman stands and moves towards him without answering. Cas takes a small step back. Something was off about this, but he just couldn’t quite grasp what. The woman seems about to speak when a firm hand grabs his arm.

    “Time to go--” Cas relaxes at Dean’s familiar voice. Whatever the issue, Dean will take care of it.

    “Oh no, you’re not going anywhere, pretty boy,” a new voice speaks. Cas swings his head around to look at the massive man. Dean tenses behind him as Cas tries to pull together some semblance of a thought process. 

    “Hey, no  trouble. He’s just had a little too much to drink,” Dean is talking and Cas thinks it’s about him. He’s not really sure. This is a bar. A lot of people are drinking. Dean lets go of his arm to spread his hands in the air. Cas misses his warmth. The new man steps forward.

    “You think shovin’ this guy onto my bitch is gonna get rid of those gay feelin’s, huh, boy?” the man sounds angry, but Cas doesn’t know why. No one did any shoving, did they?

   Dean laughs, but not in the way Cas likes, and stutters, “Um, excuse me?”

   “Since you got ‘ere, I’ve been watchin’ you grope this poor guy and shove your gay in his face. If you’d just tell him, you’d be gayin’ it up already instead of flirtin’ with my woman,” the man pauses to make a brief, threatening animal noise, “I ain’t lettin; you leave until you kiss your friend ‘ere so somin’ like this don’t happen again.”

    Cas frowns. He didn’t understand most of that. He sways on his feet and steadies himself with a hand on the booth next to him. Did someone mention kissing? He doesn’t want to kiss the angry man. 

    “Your brother is a massive dick,” Dean states. Wait, Dean is talking to him. What did he say? Dean grips both of his arms. The hands on his arms are turning him. He’s facing Dean. Dean has pretty eyes. He feels a giddy smile spread across his face. 

    “Hello, Dean,” Cas slurs, but he doesn’t even care. He wants to tell Dean how pretty his eyes are, but his tongue isn’t finding the right words. 

    “Sorry about this, Cas, but I don’t feel like being bar meat tonight,” Dean’s hands move from his arms to his face and Cas leans into the touch. Then Dean leans forward and presses his lips to Cas’s for a moment. Cas’s eyes widen a fraction. He’s reminded of some memory. But he can’t quite recall. He does know he liked that memory. 

    “We want a show, ya fairy. Ain’t makin’ you do this for nothin’,” Cas is getting tired of hearing that man’s voice. He likes it better when Dean is talking. Cas thinks  hard about what to say to get the angry man to stop talking when suddenly Dean’s lips are on his again. He leans back, surprised. This is more forceful and Cas is enjoying it immensely. His mouth relaxes and falls open a little. Dean is sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip and Cas moans. He doesn’t want Dean to stop. His hands fumble along Dean’s back until they find something to hold onto. He tugs Dean closer. The hands on his face tighten and Cas makes another little moan which escapes into Dean’s mouth. 

    Cas isn’t thinking straight, but he knows he wants this. As soon as Dean releases his lip, he sucks Dean’s bottom lip into his  mouth and tries to replicate whatever magic Dean had been working. Abruptly, Dean pulls away. Cas is left with a lingering warmth on his face and swirls of pleasure dancing under his skin. At some point, his eyes had closed and Cas sees no point in opening them. 

    “Good boy,” Cas hears. He recognizes the voice but can’t place it, not that he’s putting that much effort into it anyway. 

    “You bastard,” Dean sounds angry. Why is Dean angry? Cas is happy. Except he keeps having to steady himself against the booth. The floor would be nicer. Cas lays down and spreads out on the floor. The room sways a little less this way 

    “That was nice,” Cas feels the words leave his mouth. His eyes are closed and he feels very peaceful.

      “Peachy,” Dean mutters something above him, but Cas isn’t paying attention. Cas feels warm hands under his arms, lifting him to stand. He considers resisting but is standing before he’s even fully processed the thought. One of his arms is pulled over something solid and warm.  _ Dean.  _

    “Sammy, time to leave,” Cas feels the rumble next to him and it’s actually quite pleasant. 

    “Gabriel?” There’s another voice that isn’t Dean’s. Cas’s face puckers in a slight frown. 

    “Don’t ask.” Cas leans more heavily against the pleasant rumble and feels his awareness of his surroundings fading even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time ever writing from a drunk POV. Comments and criticisms are welcome!
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


	6. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel sends Dean and Cas some very vivid imagery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

     The next morning, Cas wakes up to a headache and a seriously muddled mind. He vaguely remembers last night, but is convinced the alcohol messed with those memories. Dean wouldn’t have kissed him like that. And if he had, surely someone would have mentioned something. But, no one does.  A week goes by and life returns to normal. Cas just wishes that he didn’t have that false memory scratching constantly at the back of his mind.

    One day when Cas, Sam, and Dean are sitting around the table, Cas feels Dean’s lips against his again. His eyes widen and he looks to the left and right, but the sensation just follows.

    “Son of a bitch!” Dean jumps out of his chair, nearly causing it to topple. He closes his eyes and braces himself against the table. Cas frowns at Dean, concerned, and valiantly tries to ignore the ghost lips against his.

    “Dean?” Sam asks. He stood as well and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

    “I’m fine, Sam, I’m just--” Dean stops suddenly and his eyes fly open. Cas holds back a gasp. It isn’t just ghost lips anymore. The fake Dean is touching him in highly inappropriate places… and it feels amazing. But confusing. Cas frowns and tries to concentrate on Dean. “It’s that douchebag. He’s…” Dean clenches his eyes shut again and seems to hold back a moan. Cas begins to ask if Dean is in pain, but slams his mouth shut before a single syllable escapes. The ghost Dean had just ground its palm into his crotch and it takes all of Cas’s will power not to moan as well. That’s when it clicks. Gabriel is ‘that douchebag’.

    “What?” Sam demands, obviously frustrated. Dean slams his hand down on the table.

    “He’s mind-whammied me. There’s some freaky ass ghost-Cas groping me up!” Dean shouts. Cas stiffens, holding back any reaction to the ‘groping’ going on.

    Sam yanks his hand away from Dean’s shoulder and is silent for a moment. Cas glares at Sam as he turns away and giggles. This is a serious issue.

    “Oh, that’s right, laugh it up, Sammy,” Dean barks. Cas moves towards Dean automatically. He doesn’t like seeing Dean uncomfortable. Dean holds up a hand and Cas immediately halts. “Don’t,” Dean orders, “I can only deal with one of you at a ti--” Dean cuts out and his shoulders tense. He closes his eyes and begins to breathe slowly and deliberately. Cas’s throat closes as the hands and lips return and begin skimming along his body. He shuffles uncomfortably. The erection in his pants is getting quite uncomfortable.

    “Oh, man, he’s got you too,” Dean says in horror. Cas clears his throat, hoping his voice will come out steady.

    “It would seem so,” Cas croaks. Sam immediately stills and stops laughing. Cas wants to look at him, but is finding himself unable to look away from Dean. His freckles are standing out against his blush and his eyes are nearly consumed in black.

    “I’m just gonna…” Sam trails off and flees the scene. He moves out of Cas’s line of sight. He hears the door close behind him. Cas is almost glad Sam left. His fevered brain is providing him ample reasons to want to be alone with Dean. However, Dean seems to be looking pointedly at the ground.

    “This is so wrong,” Dean rasps. Cas gasps in a large breath at the sound of Dean's voice; he can feel himself losing control. He just wants to touch Dean, to have Dean touch him. He does’t understand. His vessel had never had these reactions before. Apparently, those thoughts make it to his mouth.

    “I’ve never had anyone touch me this way before,” Cas whispers, “It’s… overwhelming.” He bites his bottom lip and feels his hips twitch of their own accord.

    “Yeah, well, be thankful you’re getting it now. There is _no_ way the real me would do something like… whatever it is he’s doing.”

    Cas doesn’t even bother to get insulted. He’s too far gone. Instead, his mouth spills what his mind is thinking, “His lips appear to be--”

    “Dude, _no,_ don’t frickin’ tell me,” Dean groaned. His eyes clench shut tighter. Cas watches how his lips part and his breathing gets harder. Dean throws his head back and Cas’s eyes widen at the exposed stretch of throat. Cas leans over and puts both hands on the table, never taking his eyes off of Dean. Cas _wants_. Much more than this ghost version is giving him. Sweat drips off of his brow and into his eyes. Cas doesn’t blink. Dean is gasping and it is the most beautiful sight Cas has ever seen.

    Suddenly, everything is gone. The ghost hands and lips and hips. Cas groans and drops his head. He closes his eyes firmly. Even though the fake Dean has stopped touching him, his erection is still throbbing and demanding his attention. Cas opens his eyes and sees Dean looking at him.

     “This is fun,” Dean quips, wiping his forehead. Cas suddenly feels very awkward. If he still had his wings, he would be long gone. Dean turns around and his breathing evens out. Cas is staring at Dean again and the throbbing in his jeans gets worse. He puts a hand to the hardening lump and… oh! That feels good. He rubs his erection through his jeans, stifling moans of pleasure.

    “Cas!” Dean exclaims. Cas bites his lips and stops moving his hand. He looks at Dean, embarrassed.

    “How do I stop this?” Cas sighs. Obviously, he doesn’t know how this works. But he can’t just ignore it.

    “I’m not teaching you the birds and the bees, Cas. Just… think of something that creeps you out,” Dean smirks and Cas watches his lips curve, “Like your angel buddies naked.”

    “The naked body of a human isn’t displeasing to an angel, Dean. That doesn’t help.” Cas spits out. His hand returns of its own accord to press against the front of his pants. Dean sighs in frustration, but Cas just wants the throbbing to go away. He doesn't stop.

    “Right. You stay here and discover masturbation; I’m gonna find Sam,” Dean forces out, obviously uncomfortable. He closes his eyes and rushes towards the exit. Cas watches Dean as he approaches him and the image of Dean pressed against him sends a spike of heat to his gut. Dean’s foot catches on a rug and he falls into Cas’s chest, sending them both crashing into the doorframe and realizing Cas's fantasy. Cas groans when Dean’s hips collide with his.

    He knows he shouldn’t, but his hips jut up against Dean’s. He just wants to rip every piece of clothing off of Dean and… and he really doesn’t know what. But Dean claimed he would never do something like that, so he mustn't want to. Cas’s body screams for release and he rubs up against Dean again. Cas looks into Dean’s eyes for a moment and he could swear he sees lust in them.

    “Dean,” Cas breathes. Dean jerks back and leaves Cas feeling cold and bereft.

    “Gonna find Sam,” Dean repeats and rushes out the door. Cas groans and his hands return to his crotch. Bursts of heat shoot along Cas’s bones and he growls as a particularly large spike shoots up his spinal cord. His brain is providing image after image of Dean kissing him, running his hands over his body, grinding his hips into Cas’s. Cas is panting hard, barely remaining standing. With one, final clench in his gut, Cas comes with a gasp of Dean’s name and falls to his knees.

    His eyelids flutter and he basks in his post-orgasmic glow. Then he shifts to stand and realizes that his pants are sticky, he’d just orgasmed to thoughts of Dean, and he had chased everyone away. His high is gone like that. Cas pinches his lips together and frowns at the floor. He will have to apologize to Dean. He doesn’t want to lose his friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


	7. Theatrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel traps Dean and Cas in a motel room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

     Cas feels awful the next day. Everytime he sees Dean he can’t help but imagine that ghost Dean kissing him and touching him. He just wants to escape from Dean and the terrible feelings of guilt. So, of course, Sam finds a hunt where he and Dean will be stuck working together. Someone they believed to be possessed was spotted near a motel. It was Sam’s job to question the person who reported seeing the suspect which left Dean and Cas the job of climbing in through a window to investigate the room the man had been staying in.

    Dean crawls in first and Cas tries not to watch him. He really does. As soon as Cas is inside the room as well, heavy footsteps sound right outside the door. He hears the clack of guns and a flashlight beam shines through the gap between the door and the floor. Apparently, the building is still being evacuated. 

    Dean grabs Cas’s sleeve, fingers brushing his wrist, and pulls him towards the open window. It slams shut, the curtains fanning out in the slight breeze. Cas tenses, sensing his brother’s presence moments before he appears. As soon as he notices Gabriel, Dean lifts a fist to punch him. Suddenly, he and Dean are ripped apart and slammed into the wall by a shot of Gabriel’s grace. 

    “Come on now, that’s no way to say hi,” Gabriel smirks. He waves a hand and Cas watches as Dean appears to choke on air. Cas glares at Gabriel. If he hurt Dean… Gabriel just claps his hands and continues, “Here’s the situation. Those cops out there are ruthless little suckers and if they see you and Cassie still here, they’re gonna arrest you and take you downtown for obstructing the work of an officer.” Gabriel pauses and he lifts his eyebrows, “Now, Deano, you’re already deep in it, so we can’t have you locked up again. Want to take a crack at guessing the solution?”

    Cas is  _ not _ happy that Gabriel is basically threatening Dean with imprisonment. Why can’t his brother just leave them alone? It was his fault he was feeling so guilty and his fault that Dean had been acting so awkward around him. Gabriel raises his arms.

    “Come on!” he drags out the words, “You can’t guess?” He leans forwards and glances to the left and right as if looking for eavesdroppers, “Cops won’t wanna disturb you while you’re doing the dirty.” Gabriel lunges forward and punches Dean in the gut. Dean groans in pain and if it weren’t for the grace holding him to the wall, Cas would have attacked Gabriel right then and there. The heavy footsteps of the cops stop in front of the door. Dean slumps forward, and Gabriel leans in close to his face, grinning like the sadistic bastard he is. 

    “Play nice, boys,” he sing songs and disappears without any further theatrics. The pressure around Cas is released and he takes a small step away from the wall. Dean holds a finger up to his lips and Cas stills. One of the cops knocks on the door.

    “Hey, we’ve evacuated the building. Why aren’t you outside?” a gruff, authoritative voice barks. Cas’s eyes widen, worried for Dean. He doesn’t want him to be imprisoned. He looks into Dean’s eyes and sees his fear mirrored. 

    “Groan,” Dean whispers. Cas frowns. Why should he groan? Dean rolls his eyes and lets out a low groan. Cas’s mouth pops open. Oh. That’s why. The ghost Dean hadn’t come with sound effects. Cas tries to moan like Dean did, but it just comes out stiff and stilted.

   “There’s two guys in here,” one cop says, voice dripping with disgust, “Sounds like they’re…”

    Dean is looking at him. He nods and grunts at Cas. Cas mimics the noise and he thinks he does better this time. With Dean’s eyes on him, it’s impossible not to imagine that he was the one pulling those noises out of Dean. Cas closes his eyes and moans again, softer this time, in genuine pleasure, as he imagines Dean’s hands skimming over him. 

    “Rougher,” Dean orders. Cas opens his eyes and studies Dean’s face. Did Dean… like that? “We’re supposed to be in that middle of it, not building up. Come on, give a little more effort.”

    If Dean likes it, Cas is willing to put as much effort into it as he can muster. He closes his eyes and outright growls, urgent and desperate. Because that’s how he feels. Dean slams a fist into the wall and growls as well followed by heavy breathing. Cas stares at Dean as arousal courses through his veins. What would it be like if Dean made those noises for him? 

    Dean opens his eyes and looks into Cas’s. Cas is breathing through his mouth and doesn’t care if Dean sees the desire etched into his face. Dean’s eyes widen a fraction and his pupils expand. The cops are quiet, but Cas isn’t really focused on them anymore. Those pupils told him something. He wants to make Dean want him exactly how he wants Dean. 

    Dean breaks away and slams his palm into the wall. The following groan sends a burst of heat racing to Cas’s gut. He wants to do that to Dean. Cas groans in the filthiest, neediest way he can imagine. He tilts his head back and his eyes scrunch up as he imagines ghost Dean kissing down his body and grinding into him. Cas opens his eyes a fraction and looks at Dean. Dean’s breath hitches and he stares back. 

    Cas hears the police moving on, but keeps his eyes on Dean. He doesn’t want this moment to end. It is the first time he’s seen genuine interest in Dean’s eyes. Dean looks away and reaches for the doorknob. Cas follows him out of the room and they sneak away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


	8. You're Like Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel poisons Dean with a venom only Cas can suck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Yay!! (This is totally to make up for the last one being so short.)
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

    A week passes and Cas begins to think he imagined the lust in Dean’s eyes when Gabriel trapped them in the motel room. Maybe he had just been projecting. Cas is sitting in a chair, waiting for the Winchester’s to wake. His eyes are closed and he’s lost in thought.

    “Cas!” Dean yells. Cas jumps slightly and looks at Dean with irritation, There were nicer ways to get his attention. 

    “What?” Cas asks.

    “I can’t move. Get Sam,” any annoyance evaporates and Cas jumps up to wake Sam. He shakes the younger Winchester and then turns back to Dean. He grips his arm.

    “Can you feel that?” Cas is worried and it bleeds into his voice. 

    “Of course I can feel that!” Dean sounds affronted, “The problem is moving it.” Dean grits his teeth and glances over at Sam. Sam is standing behind him and scratching the back of his head.

    “He can’t move?” Sam asks. He sounds almost bored, as if it’s nothing to worry about. Before Cas can answer, Dean responds to his brother. 

    “Yeah Sammy, no big deal, I’m just  _ disabled _ !” 

    “It’s probably Gabriel,” Sam shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. He then meanders into the kitchen and starts to make coffee. Cas stares at Sam’s back, insulted on Dean’s behalf. However, a few seconds later a phone drops onto Dean’s pillow accompanied by an erratic flutter of wings. Dean strains to look to the side to see the phone. Cas cocks his head and watches Dean’s exertion. He didn’t see the point to the effort. Dean runs his tongue along his top lip and Cas follows the motion with his eyes. 

    “What’s that?” Dean asks. 

    Cas leans forward and picks up the phone. He inspects it for any hidden elements. As far as he can tell, it’s just a phone. Sam pads over, curious, and takes it from him. Sam turns it on and then snorts, his lips turning up in a smile. 

    “What is it? Let me see,” Dean demands irritably. Cas frowns gently at Sam, wondering at the cause of his amusement. Sam turns the phone so Dean can see. Cas peers around it and raises an eyebrow at what he sees. Dean’s mouth pops open. The screen is a video of an injured girl spasming on the ground and a pale boy crouched over her and sucking on her wrist. 

    “What the hell?” Dean explodes. 

    “It’s the end of ‘Twilight’,” Sam explains, though that means nothing to Cas, “He’s sucking the venom out of her.”

    Dean groans and rolls his head sideways. He shuts his eyes for a moment before glancing down at his wrist. Cas looks at it as well and sees a bite mark on Dean’s wrist. Gabriel physically hurt Dean! Sam seems unconcerned. He just stares at the bite for a moment and then walks away to get dressed. Cas glances at Dean’s face and sees frustration and embarrassment displayed across it. At least he doesn’t seem to be in pain.

    “Come on, Cas, time to do your mojo,” Dean pushes his head into the pillow and closes his eyes again. Cas just looks at Dean, unsure if it’s actually okay to suck his wrist. Dean seems very uncomfortable. Dean cracks an eye open. “You saw the video, move your ass and get on with it.”

    Cas steps forward carefully and gently. He sits on the edge of the bed next to Dean’s waist. He grips Dean’s arm and raises it to his mouth. His lips are trembling in anticipation. Of what, he’s not quite sure. Just before his lips touch Dean’s skin, Cas’s eyes flick up to meet Dean’s. What he sees is Dean’s freckled cheeks tinted pink and his eyes hooded, watching every move Cas makes. Something pleasant curls in Cas’s stomach.

    He lowers his lips that final centimeter. His mouth closes over the bite. Dean’s skin against his lips feels amazing and he pauses a moment to enjoy the sensation. Then he begins sucking. Dean’s breathe speeds up. Cas grips his arm tighter, choosing not to question why this feels so good or what exactly he is sucking out of the wound. He hears Dean sink back into the pillow. Dean’s hand sinks itself into Cas’s hair and pulls him closer. Cas chokes back a moan. Cas stops sucking. This is wrong. Dean’s eyes are closed, but he opens them when he realizes Cas has stopped. 

    “Don’t stop, Cas,” he pleads. Cas’s eyes widen before he moves back to Dean’s wrist and begins to suck again. If Dean likes it too, then it isn’t so wrong. Dean sighs and Cas sucks harder.The liquid isn’t flowing anymore, but Cas doesn’t stop. He doesn’t want to. After a few moments, Dean lets go of his hair and Cas takes that as his signal to stop. He looks up and his eyes are immediately captured by Dean’s darkened ones. The stare for a few heartbeats and Cas finds himself feeling the need to bend down and kiss Dean. 

    Dean’s phone rings. He breaks the eye contact and answers it. “Hey, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


	9. Profound Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Handcuffs,” Dean announces. His face is tight as he pretends to smile. Castiel can tell that he’s trying to control himself. Cas doesn’t see the big deal. He makes sure to stay next to Dean most of the time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! One more chapter and an epilogue. 
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

     Sam and Dean were arguing… about Dean being gay. It really wasn’t a conversation Cas wants any part of, so he just sits in the diner seat next to Dean and watches the siblings squabble. Maybe they just have to get it out of their systems every once in a while. Cas feels an odd weight settle around his wrist and he looks down, almost bumping heads with Dean who is also looking down.

    “What?” Sam asks, frustrated because Dean cut off their argument. Dean grits his teeth and Castiel’s hand is pulled along behind his when he drags his hand up onto the table.

    “Are those…” Sam begins.

    “Handcuffs,” Dean announces. His face is tight as he pretends to smile. Castiel can tell that he’s trying to control himself. Cas doesn’t see the big deal. He makes sure to stay next to Dean most of the time anyway.

    “Handcuffs, isn’t that a little…” Sam trails off and starts over, “He really can’t come up with anything better than that.”

    Dean glares at him, “He’ll take that as a challenge. Don’t.” Cas watches the two of them, hoping that the fighting isn’t going to break out again. When it doesn’t, he releases a little sigh of relief and watches them finish their food in peace. When they walk through the diner towards the parking lot, Cas can tell that something is annoying Dean. Cas doesn’t know what. He is very happy. The brothers are not fighting anymore and his hand is brushing Dean’s with every step.

    With an exasperated sigh, Dean flips his hand around and weaves his finger in between Castiel’s. Cas’s eyes widen and he looks between Dean’s face and their intertwined hands. He likes the look of it a lot more than he should.

    “Don’t,” Dean commands and continues to head for the parking lot. Cas tightens his fingers around Dean’s hand and basks in the warmth of it. Dean seems a bit twitchy but more okay with it than Cas ever would have expected. He smiles at the thought and trails after Dean.

 

     Later that evening, they find the werewolf they were hunting. Things go south, and Cas reflects on the danger Gabriel suppressing his grace have caused. They are all running down an alley after the female werewolf had destroyed their guns, leaving them weaponless. If Cas had his grace...

    “We’ll split up,” Sam pants and launches himself down a different alley. Dean grips Cas’ hand tighter and speeds up. The hunter is panting, sweat dripping off of him, barely keeping up the pace. Cas hears the animalistic growling behind him, signaling that the werewolf had chosen to follow them. Probably because Dean had shot at her.

    Dean pulls him down an alleyway to the left. Cas notices a door materializing along the side of the alley and immediately recognizes Gabriel’s handiwork. Yet, Dean heads straight for it and even swings it open.

    “Dean...” Cas begins, intending to warn or dissuade him.

    “Just go in,” Dean pants, pushing Cas into the closet and flinging himself in behind him. The werewolf throws herself against the door, snarling and scratching. The noise is muted and Cas is very aware of Dean’s chest pressing against his. The smell of Dean permeating the air and the trickle of sweat down his brow thoroughly  distract Cas from the danger they were just in. He leans forward slightly, fighting the urge to kiss him. Dean closes his eyes.

    “Dean,” Cas breathes, almost asking for permission, but only managing to breathe his name. Dean leans a tad closer and their noses press together. Cas’s breath hitches and he allows his head to fall a centimeter closer.

    “Cas,” Dean responds, voice barely a whisper. His top lip brushes against his and Cas shudders. Dean rubs his thumb in circles along the back of Cas’s hand leaving a trail of heat. Cas wants, needs, to touch more of Dean. And for once Dean seems to be wanting the same. Cas lifts his hand slightly to grip Dean’s wrist. The hunter twitches and gulps in an extra breath.

    Cas is imagining pressing against Dean and kissing his lips and his neck and his collarbone. Letting Dean trace his lips down Cas’s body. He is breathing hard and it’s no longer because of the running. It’s because Dean is flush against and _wanting him._ Cas is sure of it.

    “Damn it,” Dean rumbles, his deep voice causing Cas’s pulse to rachet higher.

    “Dean, I don’t….” _want our first kiss to be like this. ...know if you actually want this ...want to keep resisting you._

    Cas’s mouth is brushing against Dean’s and all he want to do is close that gap, press Dean against the wall and kiss him until the hunter can no longer breath. Just before Cas can decide to take that final step, the bottom of his stomach drops out and he opens his eyes to see the overdone floral print of their hotel room. The handcuffs are gone and Cas rubs his wrist, almost missing their weight. Sam bursts into the room at that moment and looks between the two of them in confusion.

    “Gabriel,” Dean says as explanation. Sam purses his lips and Cas sighs, unnoticed by both Winchesters.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


	10. Lemon or Grape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s pretty whipped,” Sam whispers back. Cas cracks an eye open and looks at the three men. He doesn’t quite know what they’re talking about. Oh, well. They would explain if he needed to know. He let the rest of the conversation wash over him while he focused on his amazing popsicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. However there is an epilogue. It's really short and fluffy. I should have it out this week. Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

     Cas is watching the grass sway in the breeze when he can’t take it anymore. He’d been wanting a popsicle for hours now. He’d seen them in Bobby’s freezer. They would be cold and sweet and melt perfectly on his tongue. Cas stands up from his seat by the window in search of the kitchen. It makes no sense. He doesn’t need to eat. Why would he have such a strong craving? Maybe it's Gabriel. That is the only explanation that made sense. But what does this have to do with him and Dean? 

    He opens the freezer and spots the box of popsicles. He pulls the box out, opens one popsicle, and sticks it in his mouth. Perfect. He sucks on it and licks it when the base collects juice. Dean comes into the kitchen first. He walks into the kitchen, stretches, takes one look at Cas and backs up to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. Cas feels Dean’s eyes on him. He is probably surprised to see Cas eating food. If he is being honest with himself, he is a bit surprised by it too. 

     Sam walks in and freezes when he sees Cas. His eyes dart from Dean to Cas and back again. He sits down in the chair next to Dean. “Cas,” Sam clears his throat, “Cas, since when did you start…”

    “I developed a craving last night,” Cas answers. A dribble of juice drips down his lip. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. Bobby walks in after a few more minutes of Cas enjoying his popsicle. It really is quite lovely. Cas closes his eyes.

   “Anyone on board in that noggin’ of his?” Bobby asks in a low voice. Sam releases a huff of laughter. 

    “I don’t know. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s pretty whipped,” Sam whispers back. Cas cracks an eye open and looks at the three men. He doesn’t quite know what they’re talking about. Oh, well. They would explain if he needed to know. He lets the rest of the conversation wash over him while he focuses on his amazing popsicle.

    “Well, isn’t that a surprise.”

    “You think Gabe put a spell on him or something?” 

    “I dunno. Looks like one hundred percent Dean to me. Come on, idgit, we’ll leave ‘em to it.”

    He can hear Sam and Bobby leave, but keeps his eyes closed. He never understood human food before but if just a popsicle could be this good, maybe he needs to branch out. He hears footsteps approaching him. Cas opens his eyes. Dean is standing not two feet away. His cheeks are flushed making his freckles stand out. Gorgeous.

    A drop of juice trails down his hand. Cas brings it up to his face without looking away from Dean and sucks the juice off. 

    “Cas,” Dean begins huskily, “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Cas takes one more delicious lick of the popsicle before answering.

    “It seems Gabriel has something to do with it. Though what this craving has to do with his game is…” Cas trails off as Dean leans closer to him. Their bodies are barely not touching. Dean draws away, a popsicle in his hand. He opens it and Cas frowns quizzically. Had Gabriel given Dean the craving to?

    He put the blue popsicle in his mouth and closes his eyes. He sucks it in and pulls it back out a few times before running his tongue from the base to the tip and starting the process all over again. Cas stares, heat curling in his body. Now he understands Dean’s odd looks. Maybe. Because, why would Dean be thinking about him that way? Dean opens his eyes, seeming to expect a response.

    “Oh,” is all Cas says. He can’t tell Dean that he desperately wants to kiss him, that he wants Dean’s mouth working over him and not that popsicle. Cas places his grape popsicle on the counter behind him. Suddenly, it didn’t seem so sweet anymore. Dean leans forward again to place his popsicle next to Cas’s. He can feel himself being wrapped up in Dean’s heat. His breathing wants to speed up, but he forces it to be steady. 

    Dean turns his head and his lips are almost brushing Cas’s. Hope begins to unfurl in his chest faster than he can stamp it out.

    “Where’s this going, Cas?” Dean breathes onto his face. Cas represses a delighted shudder. Everything was pointing to Dean wanting him… but it couldn’t be. Could it? Cas’s eyes skim Dean’s face, trying to read his expression and admiring his flushed cheeks. 

    “Wherever you want it to go, Dean,” Cas replies. Dean freezes and Cas prepares himself for Dean to pull away. But then Dean’s hand are on his face and microseconds later his lips are on Cas’s. 

    Cas lets out a delighted sound and presses his hand against Dean’s back to pull him closer. He opens his mouth to him and tries to give back as good as he’s receiving. Dean seems slightly out of control and desperate. Cas is soaring above the clouds except that nothing in Heaven could compare to the  joy running through him in this moment. 

    Dean’s hand twists itself in his hair and tilts his head. Suddenly, they’re even more open to each other. Cas tests out stroking his tongue against the roof of Dean’s mouth. Dean groans deliciously, the sound tasting better than the popsicle ever could have. Then Dean pulls away, leaving Cas feeling cold. His eyes snap open.

    “Well, that was --” Dean begins.  _ Not enough,  _ Cas finishes in his head as he grabs Dean by the waist and swings him around. Now Dean is pressed against the counter and Cas is pressing himself against Dean. He opens his mouth, but Cas swallows whatever he was about to say with a kiss. He’s not quite sure what he’s doing, but he wants Dean to enjoy this, to see that he wasn’t wrong to kiss Cas, that he should kiss Cas everyday. 

    Dean’s hands work their way into Cas’s hair again and he moans. Dean’s hands pressing into his scalp is marvelous. He can feel Dean’s smile through the kiss. Cas tilts his head further to fit against Dean more perfectly, but then Dean’s hips  are jerking up into Cas’s. Releasing a surprised cry because, that was unexpected but incredibly pleasing, Cas pulls away. 

    “This is…” Cas begins, meaning to say something about how it’s a bit much or unusual for them or something else that probably would have killed the mood. Cas is thankful when Dean cuts him off.

    “Awesome,” Dean leans forward to kiss Cas again, but he pulls back. Dean seems so eager when before he’d exhibited nothing but disgust towards being with a man. He smiles a little as he began to understand humanity a bit more. 

    “This is what lust does to humans,” Cas announces. He lifts a hand to hold Dean’s head. He lets his mouth drift over Dean’s and sees the desperation in his eyes.  _ He  _  is doing that to Dean. “You lose control,” Cas really doesn’t know where the words are coming from. He is the one who’s lost control here. His lips brush against Dean’s, “ I’ve never known why men fall prey so easily.”

    “Cas,” Dean pleads, “Please.” Cas glances up into Dean’s eyes and the desperation catches him and he kisses Dean once.

    “I understand now,” he says. Dean blinks and Cas watches as his eyelashes brush over his freckles cheeks and then open to reveal his gorgeous green eyes. Heat spirals into his gut. “I want you, Dean.”

    Dean swallows and then frowns a little as he tries to kiss Cas again but Cas keeps holding him back. He needs… confirmation or something before he will let Dean kiss him again. He doesn’t want this to just be a trick.

    “I want you too, Cas,” he tries to lean forewards again, but Cas’s hands on his face stop him, “ _ Fuck _ , Cas I want you.” Dean jerks his hips up into Cas’s and Cas can feel himself lose his grip on any semblance of control. He’s kissing Dean again and it is magnificent. He lets his hand fall to Dean’s waist. 

    Dean pushes off from the counter and their legs tangle together as he pushes Cas backwards. Cas’s head hits the doorframe and bright flash of pain bursts behind his eyes, but it’s nothing compared to the storm of heat swirling beneath his skin. Cas pushes his fingers under Dean’s shirt and grazes them along his hunter’s stomach and sides. 

    Dean’s hands grip his neck tighter and Dean breaks away to gasp in an extra gulp of air. He looks at Cas with lust and desperation stamped across his face.

    “Clothes,” Dean pants, pressing his forehead against Cas’s, “Do your mojo.” Cas is a second away from reminding Dean that his ‘mojo’ is suppressed, but is surprised when he feels it flowing out of him without a second thought and he is pressing his naked body against Dean’s. Dean’s head falls onto his shoulder and then their erections are brushing together and… Cas doesn’t have words. He’s starting to lose whatever rational thought he had left. He tries to press himself against Dean further, but Dean holds him back. 

    “Dean,” Cas tries not to whine. He is desperate. He just wants to touch all of him. Right now.

    “Not so good when you’re the one being teased, is it, Cas?” Dean smirks. Cas is suddenly done going slow and doing anything other than being as close to Dean as physically possible. He pushes against Dean and spots the armchair over Dean’s shoulder. He pushes Dean down onto it and, with a low growl, crawls on top of him. Their thighs brush as Cas straddles him. Cas grinds down on Dean. Cas throws his head back as Dean cries out beneath him. 

    “Cas,” Dean gasps and runs his strong, calloused hands up Cas’s thighs. Cas shudders in pleasure and grinds against Dean again. The angle is perfect and he lets out a guttural cry. He thought the ghost Dean was as good as it got, but that was nothing. This.. this was it. This was perfection. He leans forward and grips the back of the chair. He hovers above Dean’s face, their lips barely brushing. He’s moving his hips agonizingly slow. He wants to cherish this moment and not be completely swept away.

   “Keep moving,” Dean orders tightly, gripping Cas’s thighs. Cas slides their cocks together and clamps his eyes shut. He’s about to lose it. He can’t….

    “It’s overwhelming,” he finds himself growling in Dean’s ear. Dean moans long and loud in Cas’s ear and that has to be the hottest thing he’s ever heard. 

    “It gets better,” Dean belts out. He then shifts his body weight and brings one hand around to wrap both of their cocks in his fist. Cas bites Dean’s shoulder to muffle a cry because… if he thought it was good before, this was a whole new level. 

    “Feel good?” Dean sounds amused, but simultaneously desperate for more. He pumps his fist and pleasure shoots down every vein and fire chases its way to his gut, clenching and tightening. 

    “Cas,” Dean murmurs.

    “Dean, it’s…” Cas chokes as Dean twists his hand in  _ just that way. _ He looks into his eyes and he can see love mingled with the lust and desperation.

    “Go on, Cas. Let it go,” Dean says tenderly and Cas feels the change, the tipping over. His muscles clench and he throws his head back. The world turns white and nothing matters but Dean beneath him and this all-encompassing pleasure bursting out of him. He comes down to see Dean bent back, mouth open in a moan. Cas bends down to swallow it. He catches Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth and slides it back and forth. Cas pulls up and stares into Dean’s bright, green eyes.

    “Well,” Dean clears his throat and looks down, “That was fun.”

    Cas sat back on Dean’s lap and smiled at him.  _ Fun _ was an understatement. “I didn’t expect this outcome at all.” He had expected to secretly pine for Dean for the rest of his natural life.  Cas feels the presence of another before he hears the flap of wings. He looks over and sees his brother, Gabriel, standing next to them and covering his eyes. Dean twitches, but Cas ignores it.

    “How you doin’?” Gabriel asks, smirk spread across his face. He gives a two-fingered salute which he must have perfected to annoy people the most.

    “Dammit, douchebag, get the hell out!” Dean yells and flutters his hands around his groin, attempting and failing to cover himself.

    “Hey, I just wanted to tell you it’s ‘Game Over’. Not sure who the winner is. I mean, I set this up, but you’re the one who get to spend the rest of his life boning an angel. Guess we’re both winners in the end,” Gabriel sighs and Cas doesn’t like that he apparently wasn’t even a player to his brother, “You little soldiers were fun. It’s gonna be hard trying to find someone as entertaining as you two knuckleheads. I’ll see you around.” He salutes them once more and flies off. Cas looks at Dean who is flushed delightfully red from head to foot. 

    “Dean, I think it’d be wise to get dressed before Bobby and Sam get back.” He didn’t want Dean to be any more embarrassed than he currently was. A shot of panic passes over Dean's face, but then he softens. He stares at Cas as if he is the best being to ever walk the earth. He looks like he could hold Cas forever and never get tired. Cas feels warmth coil in his chest and he smiles back at Dean. Suddenly uncomfortable, Dean looks away.

    “Right. Right, yeah, good idea,” Dean grunts. Cas smiles wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


	11. And CUT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, go read the original fic written by Cuboid which is in Dean POV. Here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8095754/5/Destiel-Actually
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

     The first time Dean kisses him in front of Sam is in a diner. They hadn’t told anyone that they were having sex now, but Cas was halfway convinced that they knew. He didn’t care either way. Dean was his and that was more than enough.

    Sam was talking about the shapeshifter they were hunting and why it might only take the form of women. Cas was staring at Dean but also trying to listen to Sam. He took a sip of the frothy coffee he’d ordered. When he set it down, Dean was staring back at him.

   “You’ve got…” Dean begins, but just end up chuckling. Cas frowns, confused. Dean looks at Sam. Then he leans forward, grabs his chin, and kisses him full on the lips. Cas closes his eyes, but the kiss is over before it’s really even begun. Cas opens his eyes and looks at Dean. He hears an ugly snort from Sam, but he ignores it. Dean just kissed him in public and in front of his brother. Cas couldn’t be happier.

    “Dean?” Sam asks, still choking on his drink.

    “What?” Dean looks up at Sam innocently.

    “Did you… um, did you just kiss Cas?” Sam smiles nervously.

    “Yep.” Dean is looking at Cas with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

    After staring at him for a good minute, Sam nods and replies, “Okay,” and goes back to his drink.

 

* * *

 

    From then on out, Cas sleeps in Dean’s room. Or rather, Dean sleeps and Cas watches him sleep. He loves watching the rise and fall of his chest and the emotions that would flit over his face. Cas is also there to wake Dean up from nightmares and hold him until he falls back to sleep.

    They still have their fair share of fights, but the angry sex afterwards makes it all worth it. When Sam and Bobby see them sitting together on the couch holding hands and sharing a bowl of popcorn they just shake their heads and mutter something about ‘domestic’. All in all, Cas is in love and life couldn’t be much better.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on Tumblr!](https://funkytown67rh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
